The winner takes it all…
by Antea Vader
Summary: О том, как Эми жила после ухода из Команды, и как обрела в конце концов счастье.


Зарубежный офис «Курьера» в Джакарте занимал довольно большое помещение в одном из небоскребов в центре города. Обстановка была деловая, но встреченные по пути к кабинету главного редактора люди были на удивление благожелательны.  
Да и сам редактор оказался не чета вредному старику Элдриджу. В отличие от своего лос-анджелеского коллеги, мистер Халик просто излучал благодушие и радость от встречи.  
Этот факт весьма удивил и даже слегка насторожил Эми: с чего бы это ему так радоваться? Неужели им репортеров не хватает? Или он уже приготовил для нее неприятное известие и теперь пытается запудрить ей мозги? Не выйдет! Не на ту напал!– решила Эми. И тут же одернула себя

– Хватит уже искать во всем подвох, Аллен, а то и впрямь превратишься в параноика.

Знакомство с коллективом убедило ее в том, что она стала чересчур подозрительной. Эти люди действительно были настроены куда благодушнее, чем ее коллеги в Лос-Анджелесе. Может, дело было в местном климате… или кухне… Эми не знала, но решила, что какова бы ни была причина, ей это только на руку. Начинать новую жизнь приятнее в доброжелательном окружении. И все же…  
Все то время, пока мистер Халик расписывал ей новые обязанности и наиболее популярные темы, которые от нее потребуется освещать, Эми не могла избавиться от непрошеных воспоминаний и сравнений. Свой первый день в «Лос-Анджелесском курьере» вспоминать было естественно, как и гордится тем, что сейчас на новом месте ее уже встречают как профессионала. Но вот тоска от всплывшей в памяти картинки зажигающего сигару Ганнибала, как бы между прочим интересующегося «Твое полное имя, девочка?» стала неожиданностью.

\- Мы рады приветствовать вас, Эми, (вы позволите так вас называть?) в нашем дружном коллективе. Еще раз добро пожаловать, и можете приступать к работе. – Завершил свою речь мистер Халик. - Кэсси передаст вам дела вашего предшественника. Знакомьтесь, входите в курс дела. Удачи вам.

Да, разительный контраст, от Ганнибала она так и не дождалась «официального приема» в Команду. И предшественника у нее не было. У нее просто спросили полное имя и дали инструкции по связи. Но это была победа! Ганнибал дал ей шанс. И даже не стал указывать, насколько смешной была ее попытка шантажа. Она и сама все поняла довольно быстро, что если бы ребята захотели, то нашли бы способ остановить ее. Но они дали ей шанс. За что она была очень благодарна, даже если из-за этого ей в результате пришлось уехать из страны с разбитым сердцем.  
Так, об этом вообще думать нельзя, иначе опять расплачешься. Улыбайся.

\- Благодарю вас, я очень рада быть здесь. Надеюсь, что мы сработаемся, – как можно искреннее постаралась сказать Эми.

Начиналась новая жизнь. Весь день Эми пыталась погрузиться в работу и не думать об оставленных в Лос-Анджелесе друзьях. Как там они? Как восприняли Таню? Заняла ли она ее место в Команде также легко, как и в газете? Как к подобной «сменщице» отнесся Ганнибал? А Мердок с Би Эем? Про Красавчика даже думать не хотелось. Становилось тошно при одной мысли, что он начнет заигрывать с Таней в своей обычной манере. Эми конечно сказала Тане «волшебное слово», которое быстро остудит Красавчика, но вот воспользуется ли она им?

Странно, но Эми почти не обращала внимания, когда Красавчик флиртовал с клиентками. В свое время она даже вздохнула с облегчением, когда всякие намеки на фривольность с его стороны прекратились, стоило ей стать частью команды. Он даже для операций чаще предпочитал схему «брат с сестрой», чем «влюбленные», хотя в некоторых ситуациях этого было не избежать. Но и тут Красавчик умудрялся отстраниться от нее… не то, чтобы она настаивала, конечно…  
Эми была умной девочкой и прекрасно понимала, что при малейшем намеке на «неуставные» отношения она вылетит из команды быстрее, чем Ганнибал успеет достать сигару. Да и вообще, это надо же быть полной идиоткой (ну, или просто отчаянной мазохисткой), чтобы, зная Красавчика, попасться на его уловки.  
Ни к тем, ни к другим Эми себя не относила, а вот под ж ты…  
И да, она оказалась права, стоило ей поддаться и хотя бы в мыслях перейти грань дружбы и с командой пришлось распрощаться. Только Ганнибал оказался не причем. За него постарался Деккер.

**За месяц до этого **  
\- Аллен…гм, Эми… - главный редактор «Лос-Анджелесского курьера» Грант Элдридж явно чувствовал себя явно не в своей тарелке, пытаясь изображать заботу, - ты знаешь, я очень ценю тебя…  
«Еще бы», - саркастически подумала Эми – «благодаря моим историям про Команду А продажи выросли вдвое».  
-… но все это внимание военной полиции крайне нежелательно, - продолжал тем временем Элдридж, - это крайне вредит репутации газеты. Мы не какая-нибудь желтая пресса, наживающаяся на скандалах. Если тебе предъявят обвинения…

\- Грант! Ты же знаешь, я не виновата! – не выдержала Эми, - этот полковник Деккер хватается за соломинку, потому что никак не может поймать Команду. И ты знаешь, что любой нормальный человек не стал бы их выдавать, даже если бы знал, как их найти.

\- Ты знаешь, полковник Деккер был очень убедителен, рассказывая, как ты таинственным образом появлялась там, откуда только что исчезла Команда А. И эти твои репортажи с места событий…

\- Это всё просто слова! У него нет ни одного доказательства, - кипятилась Эми. Элдридж задумчиво потёр подбородок.

\- А фотография, где ты и Пэк выходите из самолёта? Счастливая супружеская пара. Он жестом фокусника достал какую-то газетёнку, на первой странице была крупная фотография, увы, не узнать Эми было невозможно. Если бы она не злилась, то поразилась бы, насколько широко поставлено дело в военной полиции.

\- Грант… - пролепетала она, но он не стал слушать оправданий.

\- В общем так, Аллен, я больше не могу закрывать глаза на твои делишки с Командой А, нам не нужны неприятности от военной полиции. Я вижу два выхода: либо ты увольняешься, и Деккер треплет нервы тебе лично, либо доказываешь свою невиновность и переводишься в международный отдел, в Джаккарте нужен новый сотрудник. Решай.

Вечером, вернувшись в свою квартиру, Эми рухнула без сил. Она никак не могла адаптироваться к смене часовых поясов и климата. Нервное напряжение последних дней перед отъездом, перелет, все сложности с обустройством на новом месте не лучшим образом сказались на ее здоровье. Она постоянно чувствовала себя вымотанной.

Под утро ее разбудил звонок.  
\- Алло?  
-Эми! Привет, это Таня. – раздался в трубке жизнерадостный голос  
\- Таня? Ты в курсе который сейчас час?  
\- Ой, прости, совсем забыл про разницу в времени. Просто захотелось поделиться новостями.  
«То есть позлорадствовать» перевела для себя Эми.  
\- Я наконец встретилась с Командой А, - продолжала щебетать Таня. – Они именно такие как ты описывала…  
Пока Таня говорила, Эми чувствовала, как ей становится все хуже, сначала морально, от осознания, что Красавчик и впрямь быстро переключился на Таню, потом и физически.  
\- Извини, - только и успела пробормотать она и, бросив трубку кинулась в ванную, где ее вырвало.  
Ну вот, не хватало еще подхватить местный вирус. Эми старалась отгонять от себя мысли о малярии и прочих тропических экзотических болезнях, но они упорно продолжали лезть в голову. Промучившись остаток утра, она решила идти к врачу. Не лучший способ начинать работу на новом месте – с больничного, но что делать? Не умирать же на рабочем месте.  
В больнице народу было не много, но подождать пришлось. Пока Эми сидела, борясь с головокружением, игравшее в холле радио, переключилось с местных мотивов на мировые диско хиты. Когда заиграла песня ABBA The winner takes it all, Эми чуть не расплакалась, настолько ей казалось, что эта песня про нее. И про Красавчика, и победителем оказалась не она. Победителем, получившим все ей казалась Таня.  
Первый же вопрос, заданный врачом, после того как она перечислила симптомы, привел Эми в шок:  
\- На беременность проверялись?  
\- Что? Н-нет, этого не может… ох, черт…  
\- Значит надо проверить. На вирусы анализы тоже возьмем, но это в первую очередь.  
Пока она смотрела как у нее берут кровь, Эми вспоминала, как все было. И почему ей вообще понадобился этот анализ.  
А еще она не могла отделаться от мысли, что если результат будет положительным, то победителем оказывается она.  
Она – Эми – получит все! Чего бы ей это не стоило.

***  
**За неделю до отъезда.**

Эми открыла дверь и тут же втащила Красавчика в квартиру, нервно выглядывая в коридор, чтобы убедиться, что его никто не видел.  
\- Детка, это уже смахивает на паранойю, - улыбнулся Красавчик, - ты же не думаешь, что если бы Деккер выследил меня, то позволил бы спокойно зайти в дом? Не льсти себе, ты сама по себе его не интересуешь.  
\- Не знаю, может ты и прав, - Эми закрыла дверь, устало прислонившись к ней спиной, - Но я уже всего боюсь. Деккер слишком близко подобрался ко мне после Нью-Мексико. Нам надо было придумать мне маскировку получше, или тебе…  
\- Не волнуйся, мы позаботились о фотографиях, а для того, чтобы найти других свидетелей Деккеру потребуется много бумажной работы, а он этого не любит. Ганнибал даже почти признал, что план был несовершенен. Гордись, такое не часто бывает.  
\- Мне от этого не легче.  
\- И вообще я не за этим пришел, - отмахнулся Красавчик.  
\- А кстати, зачем ты вообще пришел? – нахмурилась Эми – Мало мне неприятностей из-за того, что кто-то запомнил меня как твою жену, так ты еще и заявляешься ко мне домой. Если тебя здесь найдут…  
\- Не найдут, – успокаивающе сказал Красавичк. – Тебе уже разве не нужен материал для статьи? – невинно спросил он. – Замечательный, свежий, горячий эксклюзив о том как Команда А помогла оправдать невинно осужденного, что весьма иронично, если спросишь меня, и помешала очередным негодяям заниматься контрабандой наркотиков?  
\- Да, я хочу историю, - раздраженно ответила Эми, - но не хочу писать ее, сидя за решеткой. И мой редактор не одобрит, если его репортера посадят за пособничество беглым преступникам. Мы же договорились держать связь через Мердока.  
\- Я только что вернул его в госпиталь, – пожал плечами Красавчик, - и подумал, что пока там все успокоится – ты же знаешь, что первые дни за ним особенно тщательно наблюдают – твоя история уже будет не первой свежести. В прошлый раз ты вроде расстроилась, что не сразу получила материал, но если теперь тебе не надо…- он сделал вид, что собирается уходить.  
\- Не надо. – Эми схватила его за руку. – Спасибо, что подумал обо мне… - она отпустила его и подозрительно прищурилась, - или тебе от меня что-то надо?  
\- Эми, - вздохнул Красавчик, - Это уже точно паранойя. Ну что мне от тебя может быть нужно? Ты уезжаешь, ты уже… - он прикусил язык.  
\- Давай, договаривай, – с горечью произнесла Эми, - я уже не часть команды, так?  
\- Прости.  
\- Да ладно, я сама так решила. В конце концов, я никогда не была полноценным членом команды.  
\- Неправда! – возмутился Красавчик. – Может ты и не была с нами с самого начала, и Линч за тобой не гонялся столько, сколько за нами, но Мердок вон тоже не страдал от избытка его внимания.  
\- Но он был с вами всегда.  
\- Не важно время, важно отношение. Ты стала одной из нас. Ты сама доказала, что можешь быть одной из нас. Хотя не спорю, мне, возможно, это тяжелее признать чем другим…  
Почему? Хотела спросить Эми, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться чаще. Потому что хотел бы других отношений? Успокойся, Эми. Это же Красавчик, у него аллергия на само слово «отношения».  
\- …не могу не завидовать тому, что Ганнибал не гонял тебя так, как нас на полосе препятствий, – продолжил тем временем Красавчик и весело подмигнул ей.  
\- О да, - рассмеялась Эми, скрывая разочарование, - повезло мне. Спасибо, – уже серьезно сказала она, - Ты всегда знаешь, что сказать, чтобы успокоить женщину да?  
\- Стараюсь. Но знаешь, это не значит, что я не могу быть искренним.  
\- Неужели? – наигранно удивилась Эми.  
Красавчик слегка нахмурился, и ей показалось, что его это задело, но он так быстро сменил выражение на свою знаменитую улыбку, что она не была уверена.  
\- Изви… - Он не дал ей договорить.  
\- Можешь не верить. Может, оно и к лучшему, по крайней мере, мы будем спокойны, зная, что никто не сможет запудрить тебе мозги.  
\- Кроме тебя, да?  
\- Когда это я тебя обманывал?  
\- Когда уговорил отдать мою машину на растерзание Би Эю! Когда заставил мазать рельсы непонятной вонючей смесью – я неделю потом не могла избавиться от запаха! - и до сих пор не признался что там такое было.  
\- Тебе лучше не знать. И это не обман! Откуда мне было знать, что случится с машиной? Би Эй обещал, что все будет аккуратно, так что если кто тут и обманщик, так это он!...Ну, или Ганнибал. Это была его идея.  
\- Ты невозможен, – покачала головой Эми, улыбаясь, - действительно можешь уболтать любого. Ладно, расскажи мне очередную героическую историю о блистательной Команде А. К счастью, сейчас у меня есть алиби. Все то время пока вы были там, я разрывалась между редакцией и офисом Деккера. Так что никак не могла помогать вам.  
Красавчик начал рассказывать о том, как их нашла Джуди с просьбой спасти ее кузена Роби Хигса и доказать его невиновность.  
Когда он рассказывал о том, как его родители верили в невиновность Роби, несмотря на все улики, Эми показалось, что Красавчик пытается что-то скрыть.  
\- Красавчик, так не пойдет. Выкладывай все, ты знаешь, я не буду писать ничего лишнего или чересчур личного, но я должна знать всю картинку.  
\- Да ничего такого, - натянуто рассмеялся Красавчик, - просто миссис Хиггс начала расспрашивать меня о родителях, он принялся нервно ходить по комнате, запустив руку в волосы, - ну и… ты понимаешь…  
\- Понимаю, Красавчик, - она взяла его за руку, - я знаю, что это больной вопрос для тебя. Я никому не скажу, ты можешь доверится мне.  
Она чуть помедлила и обняла его. Какого черта в конце концов, через неделю она попрощается с ним навсегда. Будь что будет! И она потянулась и поцеловала его. Каким образом они добрались до спальни ни один не мог потом вспомнить.  
Но на утро его не было рядом.

***  
**Девять месяцев спустя.**  
Эми держала на руках сына и пыталась разобраться, на кого же он больше похож – на нее или Красавчика. И не могла. Черты лица слишком неопределенные. Волос как таковых не было. Этот небольшой пушок на голове не понятного, почти серого цвета, был совсем не похож ни на светлые вихры Красавчика, ни тем более на каштановые кудри самой Эми. Хотя ей сказали, что это очень быстро меняется. Как и цвет глаз. Сейчас они были традиционно для младенцев голубые, но вот останутся ли они такими на всю жизни или потемнеют, как у нее? От кого ему достанется нос? Эми в детстве ненавидела свой нос. Будет ли у ее малыша та же проблема?  
Почему то сейчас эти вопросы волновали Эми куда больше, чем такие несущественные проблемы как необходимость растить ребенка в одиночку. И даже тот факт, что ей в ближайшие пару лет нельзя будет вернуться на родину, тем более в Лос-Анджелес. Там слишком многие знают, что она была связана с Командой и могут попробовать добраться до них через нее. Да она и сама успела многим насолить. С ребенком она становилась уязвимой. А уж если узнают, кто его отец…  
От этой мысли Эми вздрогнула и прижала сына к себе. Похоже, чересчур крепко. Малыш протестующее пискнул, но не заплакал. Спокойный.  
Эми еще раз вгляделась в его личико. Чем-то похож на ее отца. Что ж, будем консерваторами – назовем тебя в честь дедушки. Извини, Красавчик, но Темплтон – дурацкое имя. Фамилия тоже будет моей. Имя второго дедушки ты и сам не знаешь…разве что… Решено. Добро пожаловать в наш мир Джон Ричард Аллен!

После рождения Джонни (она решила, что это имя больше подходит малышу, чем Ричард, а сокращения от него ей никогда не нравились) Эми поняла, что ей необходимо сменить поле деятельности. Жизнь репортера слишком беспокойна и опасна. Приходится много ездить, находиться в гуще событий, зачастую весьма опасных. Совсем не так она хотела бы растить сына. Эми и так расстраивало, что она проводит с ним слишком мало времени, пропадая на работе. Но деваться было некуда. Денег надо было много. Неплохим выходом могла бы стать собственная постоянная колонка, но для этого необходимо было найти подходящую тематику. Такую, чтобы можно было вести ее дистанционно, принося редактору только готовый результат, и к тому же не требовалось бы много разъезжать. Ничего кроме колонки советов в голову не приходило, но, во-первых, ей не слишком нравилась эта тема (какие она – мать-одиночка, никогда не бывшая замужем - может давать советы об отношениях?), во-вторых, это место уже было занято, и, насколько знала Эми, было далеко не высокооплачиваемым. И это в третьих.  
В общем, подходящая возможность пока не подворачивалась, поэтому Эми приходилось довольствоваться местом репортера зарубежного отдела, со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Будь она одна, эта работа была бы для нее одним большим приключением. Но ездить по свету (из Джакарты в Дели, оттуда в Токио) с маленьким ребенком на руках было просто ужасно. За прошедшие полтора года Эми лишь один раз решилась вернуться в Соединенные Штаты: Джонни она родила на Гавайях. Почему то ей было важно, чтобы ее сын родился на территории своей страны. Но надолго она там не задержалась.  
Мать Эми, хоть и не одобряла поведение дочери, родившей ребенка вне брака, старалась помочь, но она не могла часто или надолго покидать дом. Отдать Джонни бабушке, хоть на какое-то время, Эми не соглашалась: ей была невыносима мысль о разлуке с сыном. К тому же он с каждым днем становился все больше похожим на отца, и она начинала боятся, что кто-то из ее прошлого может догадаться, что с по крайней мере одним из членов Команды А ее связывали отнюдь не только репортерские дела.  
Устав от обилия азиатской экзотики, Эми стала просить перевести ее в офис поближе к США. Канада или Мексика были бы идеальным вариантом. По крайней мере, родители могли бы приезжать к ней чаще.  
Наконец, после двух лет жизни в Азии и не долгого пребывания в Южной Африке, Эми вернулась в Америку. Пока еще не в родные Штаты, но уже достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать себя почти дома.  
Монтеррей стал для Эми настоящим спасением. Здесь она нашла наконец баланс между работой и семьей.  
«Курьер» купил местную газету и открывал новые вакансии в связи с изменением формата. Эми тут же предложила сделать в газете рубрику «журналистские расследования», которую, конечно, она бы и вела. Не самое безопасное занятие с точки зрения возможной мести тех, кому она повредит своими статьями. Но это риск для любого журналиста. И все равно работа была куда спокойнее репортерской.  
Возможность искать скрытую информацию, раскрывать тайны и помогать людям – это было то, по чему она больше всего скучала все эти годы. Возможно, даже больше, чем по Команде как таковой. Статьи она подписывала псевдонимом – хоть какая-то защита.  
Первая же история о махинациях директора местного завода имела большой успех. Редактор поздравил Эми и дал добро на постоянную рубрику, попросив лишь не лезть в большую политику. Но это Эми и не нужно было. Жизнь большого города давала достаточно материала и без того.  
Не считая встряски с фальшивым помилованием, почти год Эми прожила спокойно. Но вот, накануне второго Дня Рождения Джонни Эми услышала новость, от которой застыла на месте.  
«Знаменитая Команда А арестована и ожидает суда!»  
В этот момент Эми поняла, что выражение «похолодело внутри» отнюдь не метафора. Она действительно чувствовала, как будто кровь, бегущая от сердца, стремительно леденеет. Было ощущение, что ее артерии покрываются инеем. Она не могла пошевелится.  
Что это? Может быть очередная «утка»?  
Кое-как справившись с собой, Эми подошла к редактору:  
\- Сеньор Суавес, - тот аж вздрогнул, до того странным и безжизненным был ее голос, - мне необходимо срочно отправится домой, в Лос-Анджелес.  
\- Что-то случилось? – участливо спросил он.  
\- Да, я узнала, что …- Эми подыскивала подходящий предлог, - моя семья… - ей даже не надо было притворяться, она и впрямь была готова расплакаться. Семья. Они могли бы быть ее семьей, – у них неприятности, и я… - она не смогла закончить.  
\- Да-да, конечно, – сеньор Суавес неловко похлопал ее по плечу. – Поезжайте, конечно. Недели вам хватит? Труди может забронировать вам места на ближайший рейс. Вы поедете с сыном?  
\- Да, конечно. Я не хочу оставлять его надолго. Спасибо вам, – всхлипнула Эми. - Если мне придется задержаться, я извещу вас, но надеюсь, этого не понадобится.

Она столько раз представляла себе возвращение на родину, но никогда не думала, что это произойдет так.  
По прибытии Эми отвезла Джонни к своим родителям. Испуганный переменой обстановки и странным настроением мамы малыш закатил истерику, не желая отпускать ее. Кое-как успокоив сына, объяснив, что «мама идет на работу», Эми наконец отправилась выяснять, что же здесь происходит.  
От коллег она узнала, что это не «утка»: Команда А и впрямь арестована и почему то еще не сбежала, дожидается суда.  
Суд должен был состояться на следующий день.  
Следующей остановкой Эми стал госпиталь для ветеранов, но тут ее поджидала неудача, которая, однако, вселила в нее надежду.  
\- Мистер Мердок вчера сбежал. Нам до сих пор не удалось его найти. Устроил тут настоящий переполох, – раздраженно отмахнулась от нее медсестра.  
Если Мердок на свободе, значит, у ребят есть шанс сбежать. Может быть, она могла бы ему помочь… но Эми совершенно не представляла где его искать.  
Попасть в зал суда ей не удалось. Стоя у выхода, она пыталась в толпе найти Мердока, но так и не смогла. Эми чувствовала себя, как в кошмарном сне. Все ее попытки что-то выяснить натыкались на глухую стену молчания, все ниточки внезапно обрывались. Казалось, весь мир ополчился против нее.  
Объявленный приговор оказался последней каплей, приведшей к нервному срыву. Лишь присутствие Джонни помешало ей погрузится в пучины черной депрессии. Эми старалась держаться ради него. Ради единственной уцелевшей частички Команды А.  
Пугало отсутствие известий о Мердоке. Если он пытался спасти ребят и не смог, не стало ли это причиной его окончательного безумия? Но в таком случае его бы быстро поймали и вернули в госпиталь. Впрочем, была еще одна версия. Об этом было страшно даже думать, но, к сожалению Эми достаточно хорошо изучила систему, чтобы не исключать вариант, что его поймали, но, в отличие от команды, не стали судить публично, а расправились по-тихому.  
В отчаянии, уже ни на что не надеясь, Эми вновь посетила госпиталь для ветеранов, и тут ее поджидал сюрприз:  
\- Мистер Мердок покинул нас на прошлой неделе, - сообщили ей, - Его признали полностью вменяемым. И это естественно: наши врачи обладают высокой квалификацией и могут …  
\- Спасибо, - прервала увлекшуюся рекламой медсестру Эми, - а он случайно не оставлял адреса, где его теперь можно найти?  
\- Нет. Мистер Мердок теперь полноценный гражданин и в полной мере пользуется дарованной ему конституцией свободой передвижения, - неожиданно перешла на официоз медсестра.  
Иными словами – ищи ветра в поле. Если не случится чудо, Эми его теперь никогда не найти. Но почему он вообще ушел из госпиталя?  
Эми прекрасно помнила, как Мердок расстроился, когда однажды его признали вменяемым. И как обрадовался, когда выяснилось, что все это не имело силы, потому что доктор сам оказался психом. Что же теперь его заставило покинуть «свою гавань»?  
От внезапно пришедшей в голову мысли перехватило дыхание, но Эми постаралась не поддаваться преждевременной радости. Может быть, им все-таки удалось сбежать? Тогда все становилось на свои места: Мердок никогда не бросал свою команду.  
Как бы то ни было, но жизнь продолжалась. Эми решила посвятить свою карьеру поиску следов команды, после того как выяснила, что тела не были выданы для захоронения. Ни мать Би Эя, ни пришедший за Красавчиком отец МакГилл из приюта св. Марии так и не смогли достойно оплакать и похоронить дорогих людей - сына и воспитанника.  
Вскоре после этого поползли слухи, что команда в очередной раз обманула военных и ушла у них прямо из-под носа.  
Перевод из Монтеррея в Лос-Анджелес занял почти два месяца, но она добилась своего.  
На этот раз она решила наоборот уделить внимание политике, потому что чувствовала: именно в этой мутной воде скрываются ответы на все ее вопросы.

За прошедшие месяцы Эми научилась находить интересные сюжеты. У нее был нюх на интриги. Но, к сожалению, не всегда редактор прислушивался к ее мнению.

\- Аллен! Я сказал, что нас это не интересует, - высказывал ей главный редактор «Калифорния таймс»* Морган Дэвис, - «Вашингтон пост» и «Нью-Йорк таймс» уже раструбили об этом на всю страну, и мы не будем уподобляться мелким газетенкам повторяющих их слова.  
\- Но Морган! Я как раз хочу доказать, что «Вашингтон» рассказал далеко не все, – горячо возражала Эми, которая чувствовала, что в истории выступления Элен Бэнкрофт перед сенатской комиссией явно что-то не так. – Откуда у неё этот дневник? Если она встречалась с отцом, то как он попал в страну, и как служба безопасности пропустила государственного преступника такого уровня? Как он умер, в конце концов?  
\- Аллен, я тебя умоляю, - закатил глаза Морган, - тебе ли не знать, какие у нас бывают изворотливые государственные преступники. Говорю тебе, нет тут ничего интересного. Даже если ты права, и Бэнкрофту помогли привезти дневник в Штаты, то наверняка политические противники тех, кто в нем упомянут. Обычные подковерные игры, ничего интересного, а главное – ничего не докажешь. Главная сенсация уже прошла. Обсасывать эту тему дальше не имеет смысла.  
\- Я бы все-таки хотела встретиться с мисс Бэнкрофт.  
\- В свое свободное время и за свой счет. И на отгул в ближайшие дни даже не надейся!  
\- Но…  
\- Все, Аллен, - отрезал редактор, - тема закрыта! Где материалы по делу Алджертона, которые должны были быть у меня на столе еще час назад?

За последнее время Эми куда лучше начала понимать скрытую кухню государственной политики. И все чаще думала, что ребятам просто очень сильно не повезло в том, что их поймали именно тогда. Потому что сейчас политический климат начал здорово меняться, и все шло к тому, что через какое-то время итог по их делу мог быть совсем иной. Военное лобби набирало силу и стремилось оправдать или даже возвеличить действия армии во Вьетнамской войне. ** Для них было бы куда выгоднее признать Команду А невиновной.  
Пока ей так и не удалось их найти, хотя доказательств того, что казнь не состоялась, становилось все больше. Но Эми не теряла надежды. Каждый раз приходя домой и обнимая сына, на лице которого расцветала такая знакомая улыбка, глядя в его голубые глаза, она обещала себе, что сделает все, чтобы найти его отца.  
К сожалению, зависимость от воли начальства проявлялась не только в том, что ее идеи не принимались, но и в том, что ей навязывали темы, от которых она бы с удовольствием отказалась.  
Идя по улицам Лэнгли в поисках указанного ресторана Эми в очередной раз прокляла Моргана Дэвиса и его чертово любопытство, вкупе с его неуемными родственниками. Далась ему эта стрельба в ресторане, ну и что, что там готовилось покушение на главного прокурора? Не он первый, не он последний. Как бы цинично это не звучало, но покушения на политиков – вещь обычная. Если бы не кузен, живущий тут по соседству, он бы ничего и не узнал. Даже местные газеты упомянули об этом случае вскользь. Какую сенсацию Дэвис собрался делать из этого в Лос-Анджелесе? Кому там это интересно?  
Эми решила, что редактор просто отыгрывается на ней за все случаи, когда она утирала ему нос. Другого времени не нашел. Джонни как раз умудрился простудиться. Вроде ничего страшного, но она сейчас предпочла бы быть рядом с сыном, а не тащиться по улицам городка на другом конце страны. В очередной раз пожелав всяческих несчастий начальству Эми наконец подошла к дверям над которыми висела вывеска с названием, указанным проклятым Дэвисом.  
\- Здравствуйте! – к ней тут же подскочил услужливый мужчина средних лет – слишком грузный для официанта, больше похож на престарелого бармена или шеф-повара, - проходите пожалуйста, желаете столик у окна?  
\- Нет, - Эми хотела сказать, что она здесь вообще не за этим, но потом решила, что к клиентке отнесутся лучше, чем просто к журналистке, которую ничего не интересует кроме ответов. – Нет, вы знаете, я не очень люблю сидеть у окон. – Она старательно изобразила смущение, - чувствую себя, как манекен в витрине. Странно, да?  
\- Что вы, что вы, – заверил ее странный официант, – у всех свои предпочтения. Прошу, вот здесь вас устроит?  
\- Да, спасибо.  
\- Я Лу, не желаете чего-нибудь выпить пока?  
\- О, так вы хозяин? – улыбнулась Эми, - Да, я пожалуй возьму бокал белого вина.  
-Замечательно. Да, я хозяин, у нас тут возникла небольшая проблема с официантами…- он испуганно замолк и развернулся в сторону кухни, смущенно пробормотав, - сейчас принесу вино.  
Эми сидела и размышляла: очевидно, инцидент со стрельбой плохо сказался на бизнесе. Посетителей нет, хотя ресторан вполне приличного уровня, и в это время здесь должно быть много народа, официанты наверняка разбежались…и хозяин явно боится, что единственная клиентка узнает о случившемся и тоже убежит. Значит, информацию из него так просто не вытянешь, придется действовать аккуратно.  
Хозяин вернулся с бокалом вина.  
\- Не могу выбрать, - притворно вздохнула Эми, - что вы посоветуете, чтобы повкуснее и не очень долго ждать?  
\- О, я мог бы порекомендовать…- ему не дал закончить человек, выглянувший из дверей кухни:  
-Лу, я тут … Эми?  
Эми не верила своим глазам и готова была упасть в обморок от удивления. Столько времени потратить на поиски, чтобы встретиться вот так? Как в плохом кино.  
\- Мердок? – прошептала она и кинулась ему на шею. – Мердок!  
\- Эээ, - он неловко обнял ее, - я тоже рад тебя видеть, мучача.  
\- Вы знакомы? – ошарашено спросил хозяин ресторана.  
\- Ээ, да, вроде того, – ответил Мердок, все еще обнимая Эми. - Я хотел сказать, что зашел забрать кепку, которую оставил здесь тогда, все некогда было, знаешь ли. Ну что ты, Эми, не надо плакать.  
Но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Вся боль и отчаяние, копившиеся в ней последние годы, выплескивалась сейчас неудержимым потоком слез. Эми не обращала внимания на изумленного Лу, не слышала, что говорил Мердок. Она просто вцепилась в него изо всех сил, как будто боялась, что если отпустит, он опять исчезнет.  
\- Ну все, все, - похлопал ее по спине Мердок, - не плачь все нормально. Все живы, - прошептал он ей на ухо.  
Это немного привело Эми в чувство. Он подняла на него заплаканные глаза.  
\- Я знала, чувствовала, а потом просто знала. Ты их не бросил, так?  
\- Нет. Давай уйдем отсюда, я тут живу неподалеку. Там все обсудим.  
\- А ребята?  
\- Они… они живут в другом месте, но тоже не далеко.

По дороге до квартиры Мердока Эми немного пришла в себя и начала усиленно соображать, пытаясь сложить воедино весь пазл.  
Зайдя в квартиру, она тут же набросилась на Мердока с расспросами:  
\- Вы теперь все живете в Лэнгли? Мердок, только не говори мне, что Команда А теперь работает на ЦРУ***.  
\- Я могу сказать, что Команду А не особо спрашивали, – вздохнул Мердок и начал рассказывать ей как они оказались в нынешней ситуации.  
К тому времени, когда он добрался до последних событий в ресторане, Эми уже кипела от возмущения, ее даже не особо удивила нормальность Мердока. Когда надо было, он всегда был предельно серьезен. А вот этот генерал Стоквелл вызывал у нее исключительно неприятные чувства. Все-таки хорошо, что она тогда не нашла Мердока, попала бы в поле зрения этого типа, он бы быстро выяснил, каким еще способом можно контролировать команду. Как бы Красавчик ни относился к ней самой, но будучи сам сиротой, для своего ребенка он бы сделал все. В этом Эми была уверена. Также как и в том, что команда его бы в этом поддержала. Би Эй так точно.  
Но, все-таки, главное было, что Команда была жива.  
\- Я смогу с ними встретиться? – ей было важно увидеть их своими глазами. Она еще не решила, стоит ли в такой ситуации рассказывать Красавчику о Джонни, но увидеть его ей было необходимо.  
\- Хм, ну, наверное, - неуверенно сказал Мердок. Я смогу провести тебя как очередную девушку. Ганнибал в последнее время пристрастился к вечеринкам, - он хихикнул, - это так злит Стоквелла.  
\- И много там у вас девушек бывает? – иронично приподняла бровь Эми, пытаясь не обращать внимания на боль в груди. А чего ты хотела? Красавчик без женщин просто не может существовать, скорее без воды и еды обойдется.  
\- По разному, - уклонился от ответа Мердок, - придется правда подождать, пока Красавчик поправится, никто не …  
\- Что с ним? – перебила его испуганно Эми, - Что с Красавчиком?  
\- Ну, он поймал пулю в ресторане. Ты же наверняка знаешь, что там случилось? Ты ведь за этим сюда приехала, делать репортаж?  
\- Нигде ничего было сказано о раненных. – покачала головой Эми, - Он сильно пострадал?  
\- Ну, - Мердок замялся, - могло быть и хуже… но могло быть и лучше, больше всего он пострадал, потому что мы не сразу смогли оказать медицинскую помощь. Но он уже идет на поправку, – он успокаивающе похлопал Эми по плечу.  
\- Хорошо, – вздохнула она.  
\- Ну расскажи теперь, как ты жила без нас? Как зарубежные репортажи? – попытался разрядить обстановку Мердок. – кольца нет, значит, никто не смог тебя увлечь? О, дорогая скажи, что ты все эти годы ждала меня, - сказал он своим прежним, хорошо известным ей дурашливым тоном.  
Эми рассмеялась, несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации. Она действительно ждала, только не Мердока, да тот и сам это наверняка понимал.  
\- Ну, в моей жизни есть один любимый мужчина, - она замялась, не зная, стоит ли посвящать Мердока в подробности раньше Красавчика, но подумала, что наличие у нее сына еще ни о чем не говорит, и пока он достаточно маленький, чтобы можно было точно уловить сходство. – Его зовут Джонни, и ему два года, – о том, что уже скоро будет три, она решила умолчать, чтобы не наводить на ненужные мысли. – Показать?- Эми рассмеялась озадаченному выражению на лице Мердока. И полезла в сумочку, где лежала фотография Джонни.  
\- Познакомься – Джон Ричард Аллен, мой сын.  
Реакция Мердока, была странной. Сначала он улыбаясь взял фотографию, оценив ее шутку, потом всмотрелся в фото, нахмурился - Эми уже хотела выхватить фото, испугавшись, что поторопилась, решив, что Джонни достаточно маленький – потом неожиданно встал и, не отрывая взгляда от фото, подошел и стукнулся головой о стену. Эми оторопела от такого. И растеряно смотрела на Мердока, не зная, что делать, а он повернулся к ней и страдальческим тоном попросил:  
\- Эми, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я снова сошел с ума, у меня галлюцинации, и я все придумываю, скажи мне, что твой Джонни не выглядит как миниатюрная версия Красавчика!  
Эми чертыхнулась про себя, но не стала отрицать очевидное. Ее молчание было весьма красноречивым ответом.  
\- Почему я? Ну почему опять я? – с тоской воскликнул Мердок, возводя глаза к потолку, - Почему не Здоровяк или Ганнибал?  
\- Мердок, ты о чем? – окончательно растерялась Эми.  
\- Ни о чем, спросишь у Красавчика сама, - вздохнул Мердок, - сразу предупреждаю, я ему скажу!  
\- Мердок, нет! Это мое дело!  
\- Ты не понимаешь, я уже однажды скрыл от него важную для него вещь и пообещал себе, что больше такого не повторится, а тут такое…  
\- И сколько у него интересно таких детей?  
\- Что? Нет, нет речь шла о другом. Правда, спроси лучше его сама. И если хочешь рассказать, то сделай это сейчас. Не то, чтоб я думал, что ты можешь умереть, но я не хочу хранить секрет от Красавчика больше, чем несколько минут.  
Поехали.

В дом они проникли довольно легко, все-таки Ганнибал постарался, нейтрализовав охрану Стоквелла, а от системы защиты самого Ганнибала у Мердока были ключи, если можно так выразится.  
\- Мердок, что случилось? Эми? – таким удивленным Эми Ганнибала не видела никогда. Как и появившегося за его спиной Би Эя.  
\- Здравствуй, Ганнибал, Би Эй – улыбнулась она подавляя желание броситься им на шею, также как Мердоку, вряд ли они бы оценили. – А где Красавчик?  
\- Да, мы собственно к нему по делу, – вклинился Мердок.  
\- Не мы, а я, и не думаю, что стоит вот так сразу все вываливать ему на голову.  
\- Что вываливать, кому вываливать? - Красавчик, очень бледный и очевидно ослабевший, стоял в дверях, - Эми?! Как ты тут оказалась?  
\- Прилетела, - нервно рассмеялась Эми, - по делу. И вот нашла вас.  
\- Мы имеем какое-то отношение к твоему делу? - подозрительно спросил Ганнибал.  
\- Ну не знаю, я так и не поняла, я приехала проводить журналистское расследование по поводу покушения на прокурора, а нашла Мердока. Он привел меня сюда.  
\- Ага, решил устроить небольшой вечер воспоминаний. Почему бы тебе не начать с Красавчика? Ганнибал, пошли на кухню, надо же гостью хоть чаем напоить, здоровяк, поможешь мне разложить печенье в вазочки.  
\- Мердок, что происходит? – нахмурился Ганнибал. На лице Би Эя был написан тот же вопрос, но он молчал.  
\- Полковник, серьезно, пойдемте на кухню. – Ганнибал только вздохнул, но решил пока не спорить, подробности он сможет вытянуть и там.  
\- Не очень деликатно получилось, - нервно улыбнулась Эми после их ухода. - Ты как? Мердок сказал, ранение было тяжелым…  
\- Уже почти нормально. Так что такого важного внезапно тебе понадобилось мне сказать после стольких лет?  
\- На самом деле мне это надо было сказать давно, и поскольку я ждала столько времени, я думаю, можно было подождать еще, но Мердок просто сошел с ума… опять… болтал, что-то про «только не опять».  
\- Опять? Вряд ли он мог встретиться с еще одним моим отцом и не сказать мне об этом.  
\- Ты нашел своего отца?  
\- Ага, только не знал об этом, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- А уж как мне жаль. Но хватит об этом, так что случилось.  
\- Ну, - Эми не знала, что сказать, и решила пойти проверенным путем, опробованным на Мердоке. Она протянула Красавчику фотографию Джонни со словами, - Мердок сошел с ума, когда увидел это, Джон Ричард Аллен. Мой… наш…  
Красавчик уставился на фотографию и вдруг сильно побледнел и начал терять сознание, фотография выпала у него из рук, Эми лишь успела поддержать его не давая упасть на пол, но он был слишком тяжелым для нее.  
\- Ганнибал! Мердок! Би Эй!  
Они тут же подбежали и, подхватив Красавчика под руки, оттащили его на кровать, а Ганнибал наклонился и поднял фотографию.  
-Вот черт! Да, детка, вот это сюрприз, неудивительно, что он в обморок упал.  
\- Я не упал! – раздался протестующий стон Красавчика, - я просто еще не совсем здоров.  
\- И как зовут это чудо? – спросил Ганнибал.  
\- Джон Ричард Аллен, - в честь дедушек, ну, точнее дедушки и самого близкого, кто на эту роль подходит.  
Ганнибал молча смотрел на Эми, впервые в жизни не зная, что сказать.

После того, как все волнения более менее улеглись и Эми смогла поговорить с Красавчиком (хотя о чем тут говорить? Она не могла сказать ему раньше, как бы сильно ни хотела, да и ему было бы только тяжелее знать, что у него где то есть сын, с которым он не может быть), стали решать что делать. Необходимо было любым способом скрыть от Стоквелла визит Эми и особенно существование Джонни.  
По крайней мере, так считал Ганнибал. Эми с ним не согласилась.  
\- Я считаю, что надо ему дать понять, что он уже не сможет проворачивать свои дела по-тихому. Не стоит недооценивать четвертую власть. У меня за последние годы появилось много связей в высших кругах. Может, и не таких важных, как у него, но существенно осложнить ему жизнь, они вполне способны. А главное, убрать меня незаметно не получится, я об этом позаботилась давно, после одного громкого дела.  
\- Знаешь, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы он решил это проверить, - возразил ей Красавчик, который все это время не выпускал из рук фотографию Джонни.  
\- Спасибо за заботу, но это моя работа.  
\- Эми…  
\- Скажи честно, ты хочешь встретиться с Джонни? По-настоящему узнать его? Участвовать в его жизни? – она не стала произносить «стать ему настоящим отцом», но эта фраза повисла в воздухе.  
\- Конечно хочу! И не только это, - Красавчик многозначительно посмотрел на нее, - не смотри на меня так, об этом мы поговорим потом, без свидетелей.  
\- Тогда нам необходимо добиться вашего помилования, – кое-как справилась с эмоциями Эми, - и я знаю как.  
\- Какой у тебя план, девочка? – спросил Ганнибал, зажигая сигару.

**Эпилог.**  
**Три года спустя.**  
\- Она пошла! Эми! Посмотри! Сэм сделала первые шаги, сама!

\- Умница ты моя! Ты точно пошла сама? И папа тебе не помогал, как в прошлый раз?

\- Честное слово! Я с места не двинулся! Она сначала держалась за диван, а потом выпустила его и прошла три шага!

\- Не кричи так. Ты ее пугаешь.

\- Тебе то хорошо. Ты это все уже проходила. Жаль…

\- Тсс. Мы же договорились. Никаких сожалений. Что было, то было. Зато сейчас все хорошо. Вы свободны. Занимаетесь любимым делом легально, никто за вами не гоняется. А твоей дочери, между прочим, пора менять подгузник. О том, что ты эту часть детства Джонни пропустил, ты уж точно не жалеешь, да?

\- На самом деле жалею и об этом тоже. Но ты права. Не будем о грустном. Хотя Джонни расстроится, что пропустил ее первый шаг. Он так хотел, чтобы она сначала подошла к нему.

\- Ничего. Возможностей почувствовать себя старшим братом у него еще будет хоть отбавляй. А вот чтобы я еще раз согласилась отпустить его полетать с Мердоком и Ганнибалом?! Ни за что! Не представляю, как ты меня на это уговорил?

\- Я умею убеждать.

\- Да уж, Красавчик в своем репертуаре и ничто его не изменит, так?

\- Ну, почти.

Конец.


End file.
